


catching feelings, not flu bugs!

by wherearemyshous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Han Jisung | Han & Kim Seungmin are Best Friends, Hurt/Comfort, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Kim Seungmin-centric, M/M, Sickfic, changlix for a sec, how to tag, minsung - Freeform, seungjin - Freeform, seungmin is stressed, slight angst, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherearemyshous/pseuds/wherearemyshous
Summary: in which seungmin is sick and stressed during finals season, and hyunjin makes it his duty to make sure his roommate’s okay. and also, they may or may not be in love with each other.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 141





	catching feelings, not flu bugs!

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is the first fic i've written so 🥺👉👈 please go easy on me HAHHAHA  
> wrote this impulsively at like 2am because i binged all the seungjin fics until i ran out so. have this.  
> also i created an ao3 acc just for this pls go easy on me 😭  
> ok um hope you enjoy it because i personally love hurt/comfort and seungjin fics SO much  
> <3

4:19am  
“ah fuck.” seungmin sighed as he eyed the digital clock hung high on the wall. he did the math in his brain, he had to get up at 8 to make it for breakfast, so if he was lucky he would probably be able to get at least 2 or 3 hours of sleep. nice. 

his roommate, slightly aroused from his sleep coma, tossed a few times and mumbled a bit, before sitting up, dazed. his eyelids were drooping, saliva stains on the side of his cheek. “what time is it?” hyunjin muttered, barely getting the words out of his mouth. seungmin hummed and smiled at the other. “not your wake up time yet.” damn. he looked so adorable when he was sleepy. “go back to bed jin.” he whispered, standing up quietly before pushing hyunjin back onto the bed. the older resigned and shut his eyes once again.

admiring the view of his roommate from the side of the bed, seungmin felt himself becoming warm and fuzzy, slowly melting like a marshmallow in a mug of hot chocolate. you could say he was whipped. as fuck. he could feel his heart rate increasing rapidly, his cheeks starting to become a tomato red. (who allowed him to be this cute?) 

he looked at hyunjin like he was a sky full of stars, like he was the one. but then again, who wouldn't? those pretty eyes with that adorable birthmark right below it, that fluffy hair, those lips perfect for kis- what the fuck kim seungmin. anyways, one look and anyone would be left in a daze. especially seungmin.

–

(one year ago)  
“hey. um.. you’re seungmin right?” seungmin stared at the boy standing in front of the now open door, mouth gaping. was he dreaming? he must have been blessed to be able to meet such a guy in his lifetime. he was a whole ethereal being, how had he never seen him around on campus? those cat-like features, that modelesque physique, those collarbones peeking out of his dress-shirt-

“hello? earth to seungmin?” said boy snapped out of his daze as a hand came in front of his face, snapping to get his attention. embarrassed, seungmin forced some laughter and replied. “sorry about that! and you are..” “hyunjin! your roommate!” pretty b- no. hyunjin. hyunjin laughed as he pointed to the room number on the door. not to be creepy, but that laugh was like a melody to seungmin’s ears, and he fell into a trance. he must have saved a country in his previous lifetime, to be able to hear it every single day of his college life.

“oh! so sorry, i was kinda caught up with something..” he shook his head nervously, hands jittering behind his back. he stepped aside to let hyunjin in, his heart skipping a beat when the older male stopped to glance in his direction for a moment. “cute”, he had said as he looked at seungmin, who was staring dumbly at him. 

and so it began. the butterflies in his stomach, the reddening of his ears, the pounding of his heart.

–

4:24am  
seungmin sighed again, bringing himself back to reality. he prepared to go for yet another round of intensive studying and swiftly unplugged his computer from the charger. he shivered a little but shook off the feeling. must be the summer breeze. not like he could afford it to be because of anything else, definitely could not afford to get sick, especially during this period of time. he slipped on his hoodie and prepared to go back to war, hoping the chills would go away soon.

–

7:30am  
hyunjin woke up to the sound of his alarm, shirt drenched in sweat. he rubbed his eyes and looked out the window, the sun was out. he could feel the heat from that damned hot plasma star ass thing. (this darned uni can really afford to install tvs in every corner of the campus but couldn't even install air conditioning in the dorms? heck.)

he rubbed his eyes again for good measure and turned his head to see an empty bed beside his. (this early? he usually doesn't even get out of bed past 8.) hyunjin stood up, walking out of the bedroom to find his roommate.

hyunjin groggily dragged himself to the kitchen and was met with the sight of his roommate dressed in an oversized hoodie standing in front of the coffee machine, arms crossed. he turned his head around to look at him, mouth drawn into a tired smile. "morning jinnie! want some coffee?" 

hyunjin smiled and shook his head lightly, walking towards the younger. “nah, i’m good” seungmin shrugged and turned his head back towards the coffee machine, watching the black liquid drip into the cup. (since when did seungmin start drinking coffee?) hyunjin wondered, or maybe his memory had just failed him once again.

his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of seungmin sniffling over the slight whir of the machine. “you okay?” hyunjin gave a look of concern to the other, worried. he looked tired, weary, worn-out even. he could see the eyebags and dark rings starting to form around his eyes. he could see the way he slouched, hunching his back slightly, leaning against the counter for support. “huh. yea i’m good!” seungmin laughed, before pulling out another tissue to blow his nose. he definitely did not look good, that was for sure. 

“but still.. how are you still wearing that thick hoodie in this weather? it’s almost past 30 degrees!” “hum, summer must be coming i guess. i’m fine i swear!” seungmin protested, arms up as if surrendering. albeit unconvinced, hyunjin raised an eyebrow. 

“okay then.. but please get some rest min! it’s finals season but that doesn’t mean you can just get on with what 2 hours of sleep everyday, or even pull all nighters-” “yes mum, yes mum. i’ll be okay i swear, just a few panadols and i’ll be good as new!” the younger continued to fight back, his lower lip sticking out a little, forming a pout. hyunjin sighed. he knew that he would never be able to get past the other. 

“ha.. i’m just worried you know? this isn’t good for your body..” “uhuh yada yada, you know me jin! me? i’m fit as a fiddle! so don’t worry too much okay? see you later and good luck for finals today!” seungmin answered rather nonchalantly, taking his coffee in hand and heading back towards the room. shaking his head, hyunjin got ready for lessons.

–

12:38pm  
frankly, seungmin didn’t feel very alright at all. the moment he set foot out of the exam hall, he felt his head starting to throb, his throat prickling with every word he spoke. his stomach felt a little queasy too. (nothing’s wrong with me! just. post-exam anxiety. yeah that’s what it is.) he nodded at the words the voice in his head uttered. 

he felt an arm thrown over his shoulder, and without needing to be told, he immediately knew who it belonged to. “jisuuuuuung it hurts!” said best friend hooked his arm around seungmin’s neck, obviously not caring much about the latter. “ah ah ah that’s enough sungie! let go please, i’m gonna choke!” jisung dropped his arm to his side and peered up at seungmin, who was a good 3 inches taller. 

“are you okay though? you look a little pale and you’re feeling pretty warm!” seungmin laughs nervously and deadpans. “yea i’m hot i get it.” “not what i meant! but anyways take care of yourself okay? if you really get sick i’ll be bored out of my mind!” 

seungmin grinned and patted his best friend's head, rustling his bleached hair. “yes sungie got it! finals season you know.. don’t worry too much alright?” jisung nodded slightly, a little more reassured. 

“okay then, let’s go for lunch now please! i’ve been starving ever since i finished my breakfast minnie!” “hum.. sorry sungie but i think i’ll pass today.. i’ve.. got a shit ton of studying to do back in the dorm.” honestly, that wasn’t the actual reason why he declined his offer, but he didn’t want to concern his friend too much either.

“come on.. i heard they’re serving bulgogi and kimbap in the cafeteria today! let’s go please~” jisung whined, looking up at seungmin with his big round eyes. seungmin smiled but shook his head, laughing at the child-like behaviour of his friend.

“and you’re just gonna leave me alone like this? what kind of-” seungmin shrugged, too tired to reply. he cut him off, pointing towards a boy dressed in all black next to the water cooler. lee minho. a pinkish blush crept up the cheeks of jisung, as he stood wordlessly in place. seungmin laughed and winked at him suggestively, before turning on his heel and leaving the hallway. “kim seungmin you son of a-” he heard from behind him, interrupted by another voice, of the one and only, lee minho. “jisung~ wanna grab lunch with me?” he could feel jisung blushing and struggling to even nod his head in reply, even if he couldn’t see what was going on behind him. seungmin laughed to himself. 

jisung first win! minsung endgame!

–

1:04pm  
back in the dorms, seungmin definitely did not feel better. rather, he felt a lot worse. he was hungry, but from the way his stomach was churning, he felt as if he would throw up the moment he ingested anything. he tried to shake away the feeling, to no avail. his nose was stuffy and uncomfortable, but the more he tried to make it better, the worse it became. his throat felt like the sahara desert, but with every sip of water he took, it became prickly as hell. and above all, his head was pulsing, and it felt like it might as well explode any moment.

instead, he just took some panadol from their stash in the kitchen, downing if with a glass of water. (i, kim seungmin, never get sick! i’m fine.)

with a shaky breath, he sat himself on the couch and unpacked his studying materials on the coffee table in front of him. education comes before anything, he thought. 

he shivered a little and got to work, but before he knew it, he was slowly giving in to the fatigue, the exhaustion getting the better of him, his eyelids sliding shut. 

–

1:50pm  
hyunjin finally finished up his last paper for the day, and headed back for the dorms. he couldn’t wait to just lie down on his bed and release all the tension he had been holding in the entire day. and of course, he couldn’t wait to see his (cute-ass) roommate (who he probably harboured intense feelings for). he smiled at the thought of it.

–

(ten months ago)  
“hiya hyun how’s it going in the dorms?”

“oh my holy jyp lix he is just so. amazing. and smart and talented and cute and like the way he acts just like a little puppy and blasts day6 while studying and smiles so cutely and his nasally voice that’s just so adorab-” 

“dang i didn’t even specify what part of the dorm but holy shit hyun, you’re in deep.”

“i know lix! but like literally who does that? like it’s fine if you wanna be cute and all but then he’s so talented and he’s the most hardworking guy ever and he’s so nice and helpful and even does chores in the dorm and-”

“wow.”

“dang i am fucking whipped for kim seungmin.”

“glad you know! ha.. what shall we ever do with you, my dear friend hyunjin?”

“ugh, you’re asking me? i don’t have a clue! at all!”

“c’mon just, you know, tell him and- okay binnie just wait a while i’m on the line with hyunjin!”

“hmm i guess i’m interrupting something.. you two lovebirds have fun.. in bed.. toodles!”

“HWANG HYUNJIN!”

after hanging up, hyunjin smiled dumbly to himself. that was just the beginning. the butterflies in his stomach, the reddening of his ears, the pounding of his heart.

–

hyunjin slid the key into the lock and opened the door to the dorm he shared with his roommate, a place which had become his second home over the past year.

inside, he was greeted with the sight of his roommate passed out on the sofa, lecture notes covering his face. hyunjin laughed to himself. (he’s so cute without even trying, heck!) he set his bag down on the floor next to the door and made his way to where the other boy lay.

he looked down at the sleeping boy in adoration, lightly prying away his fingers from the sheet of paper, full of roughly scribbled notes. he swept the younger’s hair away from his face, not wanting his sleep to be disturbed, since the last time he saw seungmin sleeping like this was probably a good 2 weeks ago. as he brushed his fingers through the other’s hair, he found the boy feeling a little warmer than usual. or a lot.

he placed his hand on the neck of the boy sleeping, only to retreat immediately, feeling almost as though he was scalded by boiling water. seungmin’s entire body was burning up feverishly, and hyunjin felt panic surging within him as he thought about what he should do to help.

he patted seungmin’s shoulder lightly, hoping to be able to wake him up to get onto the bed, to not much avail. the younger merely furrowed his eyebrows further and mumbled. “is..hot.. jinnie..” 

whatdoidowhatdoidowhatdoido fuck it. he took up the small boy in his arms and carried him towards the bedroom bridal style, before tucking him into the duvet of his bed. it hurt his heart to see the usually headstrong and confident boy looking so small and fragile. 

after getting ready a wet cloth and some medicine, hyunjin was back beside the bed, staring down at the other boy. he lay in bed gripping the blanket tightly, eyebrows knitted together. his eyes twitching, his skin flushed from the heat. truth be told, he was worried for the younger. 

seungmin was always working hard, putting his all into whatever he did. be it his studies, his hobbies, whatever it was, he never did things halfway and always did his utmost to achieve the best results. but to do that, he was often sacrificing his health, his well being. hyunjin caught him pulling all-nighters one too many times, and it was evident that he was seriously lacking sleep from the dark rings around his eyes. hyunjin always told seungmin to stop doing that to himself because he knew it wasn't going to end well, but seungmin always stubbornly insisted that he was fine, insisted that he was okay. 

seungmin always put up a strong front, not wanting others to worry about him. he kept everything inside, and never let anyone, let alone his best friend, see his vulnerabilities. he was always putting on a smile, no matter what happened that day, no matter how was feeling. 

because of that, hyunjin wanted to be the one seungmin could trust to take care of him, to let him into his heart.

–

3:25pm  
seungmin felt a wet cloth on his head and a warm hand holding his. he flicked his eyes towards the side of the bed to see his roommate scrolling through his phone using one hand, the other stroking seungmin's. 

his throat still itched, his stomach still felt weird and his head still throbbed, but at least he didn't feel like he was walking through a fire pit anymore. 

he looked up to the clock. (fuck! you just wasted more than 2 hours sleeping you dumb shit, good job!) he slapped himself with his other hand unconsciously, before attempting to sit up, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulders pushing him back down.

"where do you think you're going?" hyunjin asks, the loudness of his voice making seungmin wince a little. he shrugged it off and replied, "to study, what else?" 

dang that came out a lot more hoarse then he thought. hyunjin eyed him, as if scanning him up and down. "no getting out of bed until you're better! you became like this because you were overexerting yourself, so no way am i going to let you continue to study and work your ass off while you're like this, min!" 

seungmin sighed. 

(overworking, hum. honestly, he didn't know why, but he always felt like he was a nobody compared to other people. the people around him had specific areas that they were amazing at, like jisung was a god at producing music, amazing at writing lyrics even, hyunjin was so talented at dancing, and the list went on. but for seungmin, he felt as if he wasn't good at anything, just mediocre at everything.

and it annoyed him so much, because even when he put in as much effort as his friends, he never achieved what they could. it hurt his pride when he saw his friends so happy with their results, while he was stuck there, just average.)

–

(three years ago)  
"we're getting back our mocks today, how do you think you did? i think i flunked it man, i guessed like 10 answers!" jisung groaned as he sat on the corner of seungmin's table.

"hmm i'm not sure, but i studied really hard so hopefully it's fine!" seungmin laughed, but deep inside he was nervous. he didn't know if he could do fine.

(two hours later that day)  
jisung came bouncing up to him, holding up his mock exam paper proudly. "minnie! i got 92 points on the test, can you believe it?" seungmin smiled, he was happy for his friend, of course he was. but at the same time, he was envious that he could achieve such results with such ease, whereas seungmin's efforts brought him nothing.

"good job sungie, i knew you could do it!" 

"thanks minnie! how about you?" jisung smiled even brighter and nodded towards the sheet of paper seungmin was holding. 

he looked down onto the printing of the paper. 63. huh. no way was he going to let his best friend know how badly he did."just y'know around there." seungmin forced out a laugh, shaking his head. 

"let's just go for lunch!" jisung dragged the younger by the hand, only to be stopped by their homeroom teacher, mrs. choi.

"seungmin, i would like to speak with you for a moment." she looked at seungmin with a soft gaze, hands clasped together.

jisung eyed seungmin, and then mrs. choi, and then seungmin again, nodding before taking his leave.

"seungmin.. i know you work extremely hard. but with these scores, you're going to have a tough time getting into a SKY university, let alone any good university. you're a good student, seungmin. and i hope that you can put in even more effort to achieve better results. you can do better than this, i believe in you."

seungmin fiddled with his hands nervously, biting hard on his lower lip. he knew. he knew very well. he was always getting chided by his parents for not being able to achieve good results. "why can't you be like your older brother, get good results and even get a scholarship to go overseas for your studies?"

they were always comparing, a disappointment compared to the brightest star in their eyes. seungmin didn't want to be a failure, but there was little he could do. he was already trying so hard.

seungmin nodded his head and replied, a little defeated. "yes mrs. choi.. i'll.. i’ll do my best."

the teacher smiled and patted his head, before leaving for her next class.

so he decided, to work even harder, to work the hardest, just to make himself better. but he didn't think that he would be overexerting himself that badly. 

–

before he knew it, hot tears were streaming down his cheeks. he hated feeling so helpless, hated disappointing the ones he cared about the most.

and all of a sudden, he felt another body sit on the edge of the mattress, the bed creaking under the weight. hyunjin looked at him, eyes filled with concern. he pulled seungmin up by the shoulders and asked softly, "hey, what's wrong?" 

seungmin shrugged slightly and shook his head. "just.. stressed i guess. finals season, y'know?" (and i'm just a emo ass good for nothing.) 

unconvinced, hyunjin inched closer and asked again, "c'mon, i know that isn't it. you can always talk to me, we're friends aren't we?"

seungmin turned to face the wall, not wanting hyunjin to see him like this.

"you won't get it jin. because you're so talented, you get so much recognition for the things you do, for your dance, for your studies. you don't know how it feels to be someone standing in the background, blending into the scenery, just average and irrelevant. because that's me! and i- i try so hard. and all i end up doing is what. overworking, overexerting myself, and catching this fucking flu. and now, i- i can't even do shit, can't even study and now i'm just going to fuck things up even more badly and-" seungmin was interrupted by his own sobs, choking on the tears that were now drenching the sheets.

hyunjin looked at him wordlessly, shocked by the words that came flying out his mouth. he never knew what was going on inside seungmin's head, but now that he knew, his heart ached for him. 

hyunjin pulled the younger in for a tight back hug, squeezing his hand lightly. he traced circles on the younger's back, and replied softly, "seungmin, seungmin, seungmin. maybe you don't know, but you're amazing in your own ways. when you sing along to day6 effortlessly, your voice is the most wondrous thing ever, and i would just love to record it and set it as my morning alarm. you work so hard, and once you have a goal in mind, you work towards it and never give up, and i admire that so much. there are so many things that you're amazing at, but-" hyunjin could go on and on about seungmin, only to be cut off by the boy himself.

"you can't just say that because i'm sad." seungmin looked down stubbornly, only to be pulled closer towards the older boy.

“seungmin, believe me when i say these things, because i never ever lie about the people i love and care about the most.” hyunjin stared into seungmin’s eyes, looking like he too was on the verge of tears. “you know, it really hurts to see you beating yourself up over these things, to see you like this. you’re just so amazing but you don’t see it, and i want to make sure that you do, eventually. you deserve so much and i just want to see you happy and healthy, knowing that you are worth it, min.”

the feeling of being comforted made him cry a little harder, a series of sobs erupting from him. a hand pushes seungmin’s head down onto his shoulder, tenderly stroking his hair, the other on his back, tracing circles slowly. seungmin let himself snuggle into the crook of hyunjin’s neck, his tears slowly soaking through his shirt. 

looking at seungmin like this, small and vulnerable, made hyunjin realise how much he kept inside himself, away from everyone. all the stress, all the sadness, all the tears, he never showed this side of him to anyone else, always putting on a strong front, always having a smile strewn across his face. and hyunjin realised how much he wanted to let seungmin feel safe and comfortable enough to let his walls down sometimes. 

“jinnie..” seungmin whimpered softly, looking up at the older, eyes still welling with tears. “thank you.. for this.. for everything..” hyunjin smiled, ruffling the younger’s hair with his free hand. 

in the spur of the moment, hyunjin couldn’t resist it anymore and leaned down to give seungmin a peck on the lips. and in that moment, he decided that he would give everything to be able to have seungmin by his side, happy and healthy. 

seungmin, on the other hand, stayed frozen, his chest squeezing and starting to hurt more than his head. (dear heart, calm down!) he opened his mouth to speak, only to close it again. how was he supposed to react? tell hyunjin he loves him too? kiss him back? fuck him? wait what. nonono kim seungmin what is going on in your brain?!  
“you’ll.. catch a cold too..” was all seungmin managed to mutter, his heart still doing flips in his chest. at least he could feel hyunjin’s heart doing the same.

they both laughed softly and snuggled into each other’s embrace.

–

maybe hyunjin did catch the flu bug from seungmin, and maybe they both did end up sick for the rest of the week, but it was okay. because they had each other by their side.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!!! hopefully i did seungjin justice 😵  
> have a good day and i hope you're always healthy and happy!! (not like seungmin in this fic)  
> <3


End file.
